Nothing On You
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: AU: Sev and Lily had been best friends forever, but suddenly things had been starting to change with her.  And it was all Potter's fault.  How does Sev cope with all this?  Geez, why is this summer so dramatic? JamesxLilyxSev; Somewhat Modern.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing On You**

**Chapter One**

**Sev's POV**

She has this new thing with appearances, even though she's beautiful just the way she is.

"You have to say that, Sev," She grinned at me from the mirror. "You're my best friend."

Her long, red hair was wavy down her back, her resting on her lap, idlying fingering the row she made with her yellow robe. It wasn't a gaudy yellow though, it was soft, precious even. Like Lily. She gave me a look to go on, I sighed and picked up the straightener from her pile of school books on her vanity. It was immasculating, to say the least, but I had to do it for her. She slammed her thumb in a car door and couldn't do much else for herself.

"I never knew how reliable I was on my poor thumb!"

Her green eyes stood out more with the dark eyeliner, but I still preferred her natural beauty. She didn't need make-up, a straightener, tight clothing (although I can't say I was complaining). Her grip on her schoolwork and smarts seemed to be fading as she became more concerned with her appearance. Not to say she wasn't still smart, she just didn't seem to care as much as she used to.

"I love you for doing this for me, Sev." She beamed as I flattened a piece of her hair, rolling my dark eyes as I did so. "Tuney doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. And mum doesn't know how to work the thing."

"Yeah, yeah, Lils."

So maybe I didn't like doing this girly task, but her hair was so soft, and the scent of strawberries wafted up and tickled my nostriles. Not only was Lily smart and beautiful, she always smelled so good. Too good, like she was trying to impress somone.

And no matter how much I hated to admit it, I knew just who that someone was. No, it wasn't me. So obviously it wasn't me (No matter how much I wished it were). It was him, that jerk that constantly picked on me, bothered me, and used to yank on Lily's braids when she was younger. James Potter, that arrogant, no good, stuck up prat who lived down the block. Lily'd constantly pride in how much she hated him, but she wasn't so heavy on having her hair straighened until Potter complimented her about it.

Well, I hated him with a fiery passion. Him and his gang of goons who thought it just fine to pick on people who wanted absolutly nothing to do with them. Namely myself. They seemed to leave everyone else to do as they pleased, but not me of course. Not poor Severus. Constantly, they tormented me about everything- From the clothes I wore, to my slightly longer nose, to small house, to my parents splitting. Potter and his best mate, Sirius Black, seemed to find it most fun to do it. Lupin seemed to shake his head there way, not bothering to stop, and Pettigrew cheered them on like the little follower he was.

I hated them all, and they hated me too. I was perfectly fine with that. But they didn't need to prance around, parading their hatred to me. Showing off all the pranks they could pull to show off to all the girls. To Lily.

She'd stick up for me though, like no one else did. And I would do the same for her. We were best friends since we were nine. I've been in love with her since we were nine. Of course, I'd never have the guts to tell her that. Not like she felt the same anyway. It was so obvious she fancied James, and he her. They just needed to hook up and parade their little snog fest in my face.

That'd please Potter tons.

It wasn't like I believed I deserved Lily though. She was beautiful, smart, talented. I was ratty, poor, and... Well I was smart too. Besides the point. I didn't deserve her, but I sure as hell deserved her far more than Potter did.

"Sev, you okay?"

She noticed me scowling, I shook it off. She frowned, turning in her seat and taking the flat iron from my hand, putting it back down. She looked serious.

"Is it your parents?"

"No."

"Sev, you can tell me."

"I'd nothing Lily, really." I smiled crookedly, and picked the iron back up. "The dance is in an hour, I still gotta get changed."

"I know, I know, sorry."

She stared at me from my reflection in the mirror, watching as I made her curls turn straight in a matter of seconds. She hummed softly, a familiar tune to a song we both liked. I supplied lyrics, she joined in, then jumped her seat to turn on her CD player. The song we were singing started up, and we went back to doing what we did before, but now with her singing into her hairbrush, and occassionally getting burned by the iron with all the moving.

Her voice was heavenly, beautiful. There was hardly a thing she couldn't do to perfection. She was kind, loving, accepting, and overall amazing. I was lucky to have her as my friend. My best friend. Even if I craved for so much more.

"Go sit downstairs, I'll be right down!"

She pushed me out of the room as soon as I finished the last strand of hair, so she could change. If I changed in front of her, that was just fine, but she wouldn't have it the other way.

Girls.

Lily's sister, Petunia, stuck her horse-like head out of her door down the hall, gave me a look as though she just wiffed something rotton, and stuck out her tongue. We both hated each other to no end. It didn't matter that she was related to Lily, the two of tehm were absolutly nothing alike. She was evil, ugly, and not particularly bright. Coal compared to my diamond Lily. So I returned the gesture and walked down the steps, flopping on the sofa to wait.

This party had better be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing On You**

**Chapter Two**

**Sev's POV**

We arrived at the dance, arms linked, but we weren't together. I couldn't help but wonder if I would be going to this thing, if lily had stopped her charade and just gave into Potter. Well, that wasn't really a matter to dwell upon, was it? I had her, he didn't. But, in all truth, I didn't really have her.

The lights bounced off her, she was grinning, looking around the room, then up at me.

"Isn't this cool?"

"It's something."

She pulled me off into the crowed of teens, over to a table with a punch bowl and food. It wasn't even like this was a school dance or anything, it was a... Just because we can dance. Some local hall sponsored it, and it was every Friday night. Not to say we went every Friday night though, it was a bit costly, and not to say I enjoyed it everytime we went. I only came for Lily.

When she started thinking on her appearance, she started to care a bit more about the social scene. She wasn't popular, nor did she have a lot of friends (which was namely my fault, I'm sure.), but she knew how to make of a situation, and how to grab some attention. She could dance, joined in on the dance contests, the karaoke contests, the other dancefloor games they played at theses parties. The best part was that she wasn't embarrassed to do it, but she wasn't arrogant about it either. She was only having fun.

Handing me a cup of punch, she sipped her own and scanned the crowed with her beautiful, emerald eyes. It hurt to think she was looking for him, but she was, so plainly. And when I gave her a look, she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and tried scanning more secretly. She knew I hated Potter, she knew that Potter hated me. She watched him torment me, her best friend, so what attraction did she have to him?

"Do you want to dance?"

She looked up at me hopeful, pleadingly, and I really couldn't say "no," despite how much of a fool I'd be to actually go out onto the dancefloor. I was awkward, on too many levels, and would just look like a giant idiot dancing, especially along-side someone as good as Lily. But, as I said, I couldn't decline, so I took her hand and dragged her to the dancefloor where she instantly started swaying and moving to the beat. So I followed suit.

Awkward as ever.

I couldn't help but think of all the things I've done for her, and then notice how they never got me any closer to being more than just friends with her. I straightened her hair for her, danced for her, brought her soup when she was sick, and was just... Always there for her. She was always there for me too, but everything she did for me just made me love her even more than I already did. I didn't get the same vibe from her though. It was as though I was doing it all to no avail, there was no breaking through this friendzone phase. We'd always be... This.

That wasn't something I could be content with. Sure, for the last seven years, it was okay, but it was getting pretty tiresome. I was afraid that, if nothing ever happened, I couldn't just stay friends with her, that'd I'd have to give her up altogether, that it would just eat at me forever knowing that she would never feel the same.

Wow, a bit of a downer, I know. Not something people normally thought of while dancing with the girl of their dreams on the dancefloor at some great party, but I couldn't help it. I was hopelessly head over heels for my best friend, and she showed no signs of returning those feelings. I thought about it every day, and every day it just hurt more.

She grabbed my arm and spun herself underneath it, giggling as she did so. I smiled, dancing with her, just as she wanted. The music played some upbeat song, every song that played Lily and I knew by heart, and where she belted the lyrics out against the tremendous sound, I simply mouthed the words, not daring to let anyone hear me sing (only Lily was allowed to hear that). Her hair whipped me in the face as she turned, but I could only laugh and continue dancing, the two of us clapping with the rest of the crowd as the song ended.

"I love this place!"

I love you.

"Yeah, it's.. Not too bad."

She smiled and danced a little bit as the host started talking. I jokingly danced back at her. We were both laughing.

"Oh how precious. Snivilly's learning how to dance."

I froze.

Of course it was only a matter of time before _they_ showed up.

"What the hell to you want, Black?" I turned to face him, I could feel my face slightly red from embarrassment. "Have you lot really nothing better to do?"

I could feel Lily grip my arm for support. For her own support. She was mustering a glare at them, but I noticed her eyes constantly darting to the eyes passed the glasses on Potter's face. He was smirking at her, she was glaring her fiercest. But I noticed the colouring on her cheeks.

"You don't have to deal with this, Sev." Which most-likely meant: "Deal with this a little longer, Sev, while I ogle at Potter."

"Sticking up for your little boyfriend, Evans?" James snorted, smirking even wider. How I wanted to just punch that disgusting smirk away.

"Sev's not my boyfriend!"

...well, that couldn't have been said any faster. Er, thanks, Lily.

"Now leave him alone. Severus has done nothing to you lot, and here you go, tormenting him as soon as you see him."

"In all honesty," Black butted it, glazed over with mock sincerity. "We saw Snivilus's greasy little head as soon as he popped that overgrown honker in this place."

"Oh, so too busy snogging _your_ boyfriend, Black," I gestured to Lupin with a smirk. "To come and do anything?"

"What did you just say?"

He was snarling, growling, and had me by the collar. We were nose to nose, his grey eyes glaring into my dark eyes, and I just stood smirking defiantly. I heard Lupin pipe up, telling Black to back off, and then Potter and Pettigrew pipe in about smacking me a good one. Lily tried prying us apart, but it wasn't as though we were physically fighting.

"You'll do it best to let me go." I said cooly, eyes narrowing.

"Apologise, ol' greaseball, and we'll see."

"Let. Me. Go."

"You heard him, Snivilus." James called out, winking over at Lily. I'd rather have a row with him than his right-hand man. "Apologise."

Apologise. He wished. All four of them would do it best to apologise to me. After everything those bastards put me through. After all the torture, pain, and suffering caused by them; I had to deal with it every day. Every God damned day! Well no, I wouldn't apologise to him. Especially not Black.

"Sev, come on. Let him go, Sirius. Sev, come on."

"Oof!"

The bloke punched me right in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing On You**

**Chapter Three**

**Sev's POV**

"Does it hurt much?"

Hurts like hell.

"No, no.. Not at all."

She dabbed at my bleeding nose with a tissue, as the two of us sat out on the curb illuminated by the street lamps. If I was of-age, I would've hexed the bloke senseless, but the Ministry seemed to be buckling down quite a bit with the use of underage magic, and I would've been caught for sure. Not only caught, but probably sentenced to whatever punishment, to serve it with Black.

And that was not going to happen.

Sighing, I snatched the tissue from Lily's hands, holding it against my nose as she held the bridge of my nose, then leaned my head up to the sky. I noticed the stars, quoting different constellations I remembered from my Astronomy class. Lily smiled and quoted along with me. The pity in her voice was too obvious.

I wasn't sure why Potter and his friends had to constantly torment me, but it seemed like if I was in range, I'd get shot immediately, no questions asked. Perhaps they didn't need a proper reason to push me around like a piece of trash, just as they saw me. They just did it, because they could. Or maybe Potter saw me as a threat to his chances with Lily. I'd have to snort at that one. Chances of Lily and I getting together were slim to none, much to my chagrin. He had a better chance with her, and I right well hated that.

An insufferable toerag, she called him, but secretly there was "Sex god" hidden subliminaly in that insult. I cringed, thinking of her flattering him, holding him, kissing him. It was insane to think of anything like that. Because it was wrong. Disturbing. If she was going to love anyone it should have been her best friend! It should be me!

Looking into her emerald orbs, I tried a crooked smile. She smiled softly back, and I wished to Merlin she'd smack that pity out of her beautiful eyes. I didn't need pity. Especially not her pity. You knew something was wrong when you received pity from your best friend.

"The dance wasn't a good idea." she spoke quietly, moving to sit beside me on the curb, leaning her head on my shoulder so I could get a whiff of her strawberry shampoo.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head ontop of hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as a breeze picked up. She'd think of it as a friendly gesture, as something we always did, but I always thought of it meaning much more. For a few moments I could pretend she was mine, I was hers, and we were happy. We were together in a loving relationship, planned to marry after 7th Year and wanted at least two children, a girl and a boy; boy with her beautiful green eyes. I smiled up to the sky, thinking of how beautiful the children would be, and the only feature of mine they'd need was the colour of my hair, and perhaps pale skin. They were our children, they would be our children. A girl and a boy...

I found myself walking alone back home after I dropped Lily back off at her house. My nose decided to stop bleeding, but my eye was swelling and would be darker by tomorrow, I was sure. Stupid Black, he wouldn't have gotten all rowdy if he had just stopped pretending he and Lupin weren't an item, it was so obvious.

The walk back to Spinner's End wasn't too long, but it was dark and quiet, so that prolonged the journey. My fists balled themselves up in my pockets, old pants that were my father's, and I turned my head back up to the sky, wishing the street lamps would just disappear already so I could see the sky as it was meant to be seen; cluttered in stars surrounding the crescent moon. The only thing that seemed to smile at me without that hint of pity.

It wasn't until I heard loud yelling that I knew I was almost home. I heard her skrieking, saw neighbors peeking out their doors, and then crashing of objects against concrete floors. I sighed, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I passed a woman looking out her door, giving me a sympathetic look. Sympathy, pity... Was I really that pathetic?

Turning the corner I saw figures outside a home, the woman stood on the step, pointing and yelling at the man that stood before her. He just "wanted to get inside," he yelled, a drunken slur to his voice, he "had to see" his son. He just had to. It had been three weeks since the yelling stopped, and suddenly the man wanted to come back to see his son. I scoffed, stopping on a block outside of the house, watching as mum hobbled off the steps to push dad, then rushed over to wrap her arms around me protectively.

"Go away." she growled, venom in her voice.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her embrace. It wasn't every day you got hugs from mother.

"Severus, Sev, Sevy-Sev-Sev-Sev.. Tell your mother... T-tell that _witch!_ that you want to come live with daddy." His eyes darted between us, his fingers pointing at us. "You tell her, boy!"

This was exactly what I needed after a night of fighting. More fighting. How perfect was the life of Severus Snape? As though he hadn't enough to worry about, his best friend never loving him back, the "Marauder's" constantly picking on him and tormenting him to no end, and just when he thought he was safe from the arguing of his parents, he was now, once again, thrown back into that insane world. Or maybe it would be insane if none of that was going on.

"Tobias, dammit! The boy doesn't want you here! He doesn't want you around! You drunk sod, get the hell off my property!"

"Your property? Y-your property? Who the hell pays the bills? Who's the provider for this family? I am, you filthy whore!"

"SHUT UP!"

I pushed myself away from my mother, standing between them, having them both stare at me with wide eyes. Drifting into the doorway, shaking my head, I turned to look back at them. Mother began on something about my eye, then father said something about the caked blood on my cheek. I just shook my head and walked inside, closing the door behind me. They both called out my name, but made no attempt to get back inside, throwing themselves back into another heated argument.

Tredding up the staircase, I closed my eyes and did it blindly, feeling tears prickle at the back of my lids. It was a long day. Too long of a day than what was neccesary. My fingertips trailed along the railing, and I muttered incoherently about nonsense and Potter and just how pissed off I was.

Slamming my bedroom door shut behind me, I slid down the back of it, and squeezed my eyes tight; waiting for the yelling to stop, waiting for the day to finally end


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing On You**

**Chapter Four**

**Sev's POV**

We were walking in circles. Literally.

On days when Lily and I were particularly bored, we found ourselves walking round and round the block all day long. Occassionally, we would stop and sit on her front lawn, or go into to grab something to drink, but for most of the day we just walked and talked or sang.

She liked to sing. And she was good at it. Flitwick actually wanted her to join our school's choir, but she was slightly self-conscious about her voice. She didn't believe it when I told her she was amazing, she never believed half the things I complimented her about, saying that I was obliged to say these things, that's that was what best friends did.

For some reason, I was under the impressions friends told the truth to each other. I guess that made me slightly skeptical about when she complimented me. It wasn't as though I didn't know she was lying, I was well aware of what I looked like, what I sounded like, how overall awkward I was. It just sometimes made me see that Lily was changing. For better or for worse, I wasn't sure, but I knew I'd always love her all the same anyway.

Her fingers laced with mine as well walked, she chewed my ear off with how upset she's been lately because of Petunia.

"She hid my books again." she pouted, swinging our hands as we walked. "She thinks that if I can't find them, I'll give up on going back to Hogwarts. She's so jealous, I know, and I'm sad for you, Sev. I'm sad for myself."

"You don't need her, Lily." I told her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Besides, aren't I enough?"

I smiled. I was joking, but it seemed like she didn't get that.

"I love you and all, Sev." She.. She loved me. But it wasn't how I wanted. I knew it wasn't how I wanted it. "But Tuney's my sister. She's my sister and she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. How could anyone hate you?"

"She does!"

I could see tears forming in those beautiful emerald eyes, and I felt like I had to do something to stop it. I felt like I could have gone and Avada Kadavera'd Petunia for doing such a thing to such a fragile creature like Lily. To such a beautiful, emotional girl like my Lily. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her. I would endure more pain and torment from Potter and his crew, just to let her fawn over that four-eyed jerk for a little while, if it made her happy.

I just hated to see her cry.

"She hates me. She told me so herself. But I don't hate her. I could never hate her. Even after she hides my books, or breaks my Potions viles, or... Or whatever else she does. She could ignore me and be mean to me for the rest of her life, but I'll... I'll n-never hate her back."

We were at the part of the block we were circling, right by the entrance of the park. I pulled her in and took her to sit on a bench, while she held her beautiful face between her hands and I patted her back to try and console her.

I felt my heart breaking. And it was her fault. Whenever I felt these pains in my chest, it was always because of Lily. Whether it was her ripping it with the fact that she would never love me the way I loved her, or when she was so broken and sad over her bitch of a sister, I would endure this pain just for her, because of her. Odd enough, my love for her wouldn't even falter under this pressure.

She moved to bury her face against my shoulder, hugging me and crying quietly. I hugged her back, leaning my chin on her shoulder, frowning as she told me how much she loved and admired her sister, and how much she wished the two of them could be friends like they were before she was a witch, before she found out about school...

"Before I met you."

Ouch.

"O-oh, Sev, I didn't... I didn't mean it like that. I really didn't. I'm just upset and I... I... Sev please don't go!"

I shook my head and backed away, even when I wanted more than anything to go and hold her, hug her, and tell her I knew she didn't mean it, tell her I knew she was upset and forgive her. But I didn't. I just turned, ignoring as she called after me, and jammed my fists in my pockets, walking away from the park and back in the direction of my house. I ignored her choking calls for me to come back, and I felt like such an idiot for doing it, but I couldn't bring myself to turn back around and go back to her.

I was upset with her.

When I walked back into my house, I never felt so stupid before in my life. Mother was in the kitchen, making soup, but she didn't greet me as I walked in. I didn't acknowledge her either. Instead, I walked up the steps and into my room, closing the door behind me, the vision of Lily's tear-stained face buring my eyes whenever I'd blink.

For the next few days, I spent cooped up in my room, almost afraid to leave the house. I felt like I just pushed her away, that she had gotten over it quickly and was already in Potter's arms. I felt like I was already just a distant memory to her, that she easily moved on and didn't care that I walked away the other day at the park. She was over it. Over being friends with me.

Needless to say, my days weren't the most happiest of my life. I sulked around the house, not bothering mother as she didn't bother me. I wondered how I could be so stupid as to push away the woman I loved, my best friend, all because something she didn't mean to say slipped out. I wasn't angry with her, upset with her. Not anymore. It was just for that moment. Just for that moment, everything seemed to hit me at once and I felt so... Angry with her. I wasn't angry anymore though. I wasn't.

Walking to the door, I opened it and blinked. My dark eyes met with the most beautiful shade of green I ever saw, the girl they belonged to standing outside my house looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry." We said in unison.

After a few seconds of silence, she hugged me. Of course I hugged her back, but I felt my heart breaking even more knowing this.

Knowing that I was the person to cause her grief this time.

"Do you want to go get ice cream?" she asked hopefully, looking up at me with an innocent expression.

I forced a smile and nodded, closing the door behind me and taking her hand in mine once again. We started down the street, in the opposite direction from where a staggering drunkard started his way up. Following his path back to my house. Lily didn't notice him though, and for that I was thankful.

I didn't need to give her more reason to pity me.

Soon enough, we fell back into to casual conversation, as though the last few days we hadn't been apart, the day I stormed away didn't happen; we ate our ice cream and walked hand-in-hand, walking our familiar path in a familiar circle.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't my best chapter, and I'm well aware of that. I hope whoever's reading this enjoyed it anyway, and please review any ideas you might have for the story._**


End file.
